


Camp Peridot Hearts

by costumepartyfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, M/M, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumepartyfiction/pseuds/costumepartyfiction
Summary: Lapis finds Peridot's Camp Pining Hearts fanfiction and is surprised by some shocking parallels.





	Camp Peridot Hearts

"Peridot!!" Lapis called to her barn-mate as she flew in from outside.

There wasn't a response. 

_Huh, I wonder where she went?_

 

"Peridot?" quizzically, Lapis looked around the barn. Her green roommate was nowhere to be found. 

It wasn't like her to leave without telling Lapis where she was going.

 

Now Lapis was worried. She looked around at their meep morps hoping for some sign that her roommate was nearby. On the floor she saw a notebook. Maybe Peridot had left her a note? 

 

Lapis opened it. 

 

"My Pining Heart", read the first page. Curious, Lapis kept reading. 

 

_Percy sat alone in his cabin. His old roommate had moved out and he was getting a new one today. Nervous, he stood up. What if it was...?_

_"Percy," a voice from the door said. Penny, the camp counselor, stood in the doorway. Behind her was..._ PIERRE!. Pierre was amazing. Powerful, smart, and... handsome. 

An amazing competitor. Percy couldn't believe it. 

"Pierre put in a request to switch cabins, and since your roommate moved out we thought it would be perfect for you two to be roommates!" Penny explained. 

_"Hi..." Percy began, nervous. Why was he so nervous around Pierre? He couldn't help it. The other camper was so powerful. Paulette was...nice. But she was NOTHING like Pierre. "Er, hello Pierre, so wonderful to see you! I cannot wait to be your roommate. Maybe we can watch the sun come up, and figure out what we're going to do with all this time, eh buddy? I bet your just as glad we're going to be living together!"_

_Pierre was silent for a beat then turned to Penny._

_"This isn't going to work," he said._

_Percy was stunned. "Wait, what?"_

_"I really thought I was going to be living_ alone _here," Pierre muttered to Penny_

_"Yeah, but isn't this better? If you want the two of you can divide the room in half!! See? Your bunk on this side, and Percy's on that side!" the bubbly camp counselor explained. "You'll both have your own space! Whatdaya think roomies?" She grinned at both of them._

_Percy swallowed. He really want this to work out. "I like that idea, Penny!"  
_

_"NO!" Pierre growled. "No way!"_

_"What's the problem? You've got a bigger window AND the camp pining hearts flag on your side! Ooh...I kinda want the flag...wanna trade something?"_

_"I don't care about flags..." Pierre muttered_

_"What's wrong Pierre?" asked Penny._

_"It's HIM!" Pierre said bitterly "He's the problem, I can't stand the thought of having to look at him everyday!"_

 

Lapis stopped reading. She'd heard this conversation before, almost word for word. She blushed. It was the exact conversation she'd had with Peridot and Steven when she'd moved into the barn. She wasn't sure why Peridot had written it down as a conversation between Pierre and Percy from Camp Pining Hearts but she would find out. 

Lapis skipped ahead. Skimming through the first chapter, she realized it was almost identical to when she'd moved into the barn, right down to Pierre saving Percy from a water balloon fight started by the Blue Team. The second chapter started with Pierre and Percy recognizing their differences to beat the Blue Team in a game of baseball, something Lapis had ALSO done with the other gems. This was beginning to get eerie. The next chapter was Pierre and Percy learning to make art together. Pierre even made a baseball mobile like Lapis had done. 

Lapis started the next chapter wondering what it could possibly be about. Peridot was apparently just cataloguing their lives as roommates. They hadn't done much else besides watch Camp Pining Hearts but Peridot couldn't write about Camp Pining Hearts characters watching Camp Pining Hearts. 

_"Pierre there's something I want to talk to you about," Percy said to the ground, his hands sweating. He was so nervous. He'd managed to break up with Paulette but he still hadn't told anyone why. The "why" was standing in front of him._

_"Pierre, I...I really like being your roommate and your friend. I...I think you're really great and handsome and strong and I...Pierre...I think I'm in love with you!" Percy stammered._

_Pierre stared at Percy for a long time. Then the taller camper snorted and broke into giggles. "Percy, I've been in love with you forever, you idiot,"_

_"You..you have???"_

_"Duh. I used to kinda hate you for forcing me into this stupid camp but I'm kinda glad you did. I never would have become friends with you otherwise and I never would have fallen in love with you. You're the best thing to ever happen to this place, and to me."_

Lapis stopped reading blushing furiously. THIS was NOT something that she and Peridot had done, so why was it in a story that Peridot had clearly written based on their lives? She resumed her reading, desperate to know what happened next. 

_Pierre leaned into Percy and turned the shorter boy's chin up to look him in the eye. Pierre leaned in and kissed Percy, softly at first, then more passionately._

_"Oh!" Percy said when Pierre leaned away. "OH!"_

_"Well they do call it Camp Pining Hearts for a reason I guess, you big dork," Pierre said, winking at Percy._

"Lapis?" a voice called. Lapis jumped. Her face was flushed, embarrassed by Peridot's writing ANd being caught reading it. It looked like she was still working on it. 

Peridot walked into the barn and saw her holding the notebook blushing. Peridot's cheeks flushed. 

"LAPIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

"Er, I'm sorry, I was looking for you and I thought the notebook might have a note to me and well I didn't realize it was Camp Pining Hearts fiction and...well that you wrote it about..Peridot is this about us??" 

Peridot's flush deepened. "...maybe..." 

"All of it?" Lapis asked, her voice husky. 

"Yeah..." 

"So...do you want me to...kiss you?" 

"Err...yeah..." 

"Are you in love with me Peridot?" 

Peridot paused. 

"Of course I am Lapis," she said softly. "Just like Percy and Pierre." 

Lapis leaned in "Well, you're Percy, and I'm Pierre then," she said. And kissed her roommate deeply on the mouth, exactly like Peridot had described Pierre doing to Percy. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Lapidot Anniversary Week's Camp Pining Hearts prompt


End file.
